


Cyrus

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Grooming, Major character death - Freeform, Torture, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Summary: just a short one this week!-This is part of a series, and will not make a lot of sence without reading the previosly parts.
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626





	Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one this week!
> 
> -This is part of a series, and will not make a lot of sence without reading the previosly parts.

CYRUS

He didn’t remember much of his first home.  
The one he shared with his family, his brothers and sister, mother and father.  
But he remembers well when Madam came.  
She gave his father a lot of money and dragged Cyrus out of there.  
The next few years, he spent studying languages, culture, how to be a perfect omega, and how to seduce and please an alpha.  
It was not the worst kind of life, but it was not the best either.  
He never went to bed hungry, but not quite full, Madam had him on a strict diet to make sure his body stayed pleasing.  
He was never beaten, bruises and scars not pleasing for the alphas.  
Or, some fancied bruises and marks, but they wanted to be the ones to give them.  
He was dressed in the best of clothes, even if they left him cold some time, he looked pleasing.  
He bathed every day, and his hair and skin were shining with all the oils used on him.  
So, all in all, not a bad life.

That was, until the first spring after his sixteens birthday came and went without any heat, branding him as beta.  
All the clothes, the baths, the teachers and fancy food disappeared, his soft bed replaced with a cold cell and thin blanket.  
Madam was furious.  
Bruises and scars and other marks on his body didn’t make any difference now, and Madam made sure he knew his new worth.  
None.  
If he cried during her beatings, she used a cane on his back.  
If he tried to talk to her, even just to say yes, she hit him over the head.  
If his stomach made complaining sounds when he hadn’t eaten in several days, he had to kneel by her feet as she ate.  
All in all, any noise he made got him hurt, so he just stopped making any.

After some months like that, Madam dragged him out to a wagon with three other boys he had never seen before, but that wore the same kind of clothing that he had before it turned out he was a beta.  
Madam turned to the man waiting there.  
“tell then they can have him for free, to use as they please, and if they refuse just leave him there.”  
That was the last he saw of Madam.

At the brothel, he ran around fetching things for mama and the omegas, scurrying around clients with his head down, trying to not be seen.  
Since they didn’t know he could speak, he stayed silent.  
One of the men working in the stables taught him sign language, making it the sixed language he mastered.  
New frightened omegas coming during the nights was not something unusual at the brothel, but something with the male omega that came this time made him curious.  
He kept himself available wherever he was and got the task of staying in the kitchen with he and his friends.  
When he heard them talk about plans to escape, and saw the fire in the mans eyes, he hoped they made it.  
So, when the omega was dragged inside, surrounded with guards and thrown in the cellar in the basement, he knew he had to help him.  
Mama was furious, he had never seen her like that before, and he knew she wouldn’t manage to leave the man alone over night.  
After a lot of arguing it was decided that the omega would be used as an example.  
To show anybody else what would happen if they tried to disobey, if they think they are worth anything outside their use at the brothel.  
Even the money they could get for him the next night wouldn’t make up for the humiliation that the three others got away.

When the house grew quiet, he sneaked down and let him out.  
Guiding him to the secret door in the bathroom, he was about to tell him the route to where his friends would wait, when someone shouted and sounded the alarm.  
Well, he knew this could happen, at least the omega got a change at leaving.  
There was nothing for him outside Vito anymore, and quit frankly, there wasn’t anything for him inside Vito either.  
Like this, his suffering would end, and he would be free.  
He started talking, but the omega grabbed his hand, and dragged him with him.  
So, Cyrus showed him the way instead.  
And before the sun rise the next day, he finds himself curled under a blanket, looking up at the stars.  
Maybe there could be something for him outside Vito after all?

The weeks traveling with the pilgrims was the best part of his life.  
Getting to talk to the alphas, making Rhys laugh, guiding Brin out from his shell and trying to talk some sense into both the alpha and his omega.  
As he was laying there on the ground, after stopping the men from harming the sisters, he smiled even if he knew he was dying.  
The last ting he heard was Melody screaming, and then everything grew black.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got a brilliant idea for a small christmas spesial story I just had to write.  
> Even if it wasn't set in this univers, I couldn't stop my self.  
> As I started to plan the layout, I figured that it would fit well in the Teen Wolf univers, so now I'm writing my real fanfiction!  
> And, not surprisingly, the little story is right now about 10 thousand words, and not half way done yet... 
> 
> It seems the only way I manage to write something short, is in this kind of follow ups....
> 
> Well, I hope you like it, even as short as it is!  
> See you next week for another short story!


End file.
